Dark52
Dark52 is the creator and owner of DarkSpyro.net and admin of the Forums. His full name is Alex Bates and sometimes like to go by the name Setab Xela which is his name backwards. He is currently 28 years old and lives in the West Midlands, England. He opened the website to the public nine years ago on the 6th of June 2004 when he was 16 years old. A year later, on the 2nd of May 2005, he made his self-coded forum and login system live, which has been operational ever since. Dark52 has two alternative accounts, this includes Test52, which is the second account to join DarkSpyro that is a Sparx level account. It was used to test the Forums were working properly for a normal user. His other alternative account is Alex, which is a back up account that he can use incase his main account gets hacked. Up until January 2013 when 10 moderators were introduced, Alex was the only account with the moderator rank on the site. Little is known about Dark as a person. It is known that he is a big fan of the animated TV series Futurama. His signature "If for any reason you're not completely satisfied, I hate you," is a direct line from one of the episodes. This is coupled with the fact the Random Image Generator in the top right corner of the screen sometimes generates a picture of Hypnotoad, a character from the show. He is also a fan of the comedy show How I Met Your Mother, as his old signature which he had up until 2008 indicates. It is also known that Dark52 enjoys playing videogames, Spyro obviously being one of his favourite franchises. He is also a big fan of Grand Theft Auto. Other series he likes include Crash Bandicoot, Sam & Max, Tales of Monkey Island, Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures (he probably likes the show too) and Penny Arcade. We know this from another site he owns that is part of the Darkspyro.net domain called 'DarkFAQS'. It contains game walkthroughs for each of the series mentioned. As well as that, he also likes Pokemon, as he played an April Fools prank in 2010 where the site was turned into a Pokemon fansite for the day see here for more information]. An image of Rachet from the Rachet & Clank series ocasionally appears via the Random Image Generator, indicating he is probably a Rachet & Clank fan too. He has also mentioned playing the games Spore and World of Warcraft in previous news articles. His Youtube account, Mindfang, is likely to be named after to a type of weapon with the same name that exists in World of Warcraft. It could also be a reference to the webcomic, Homestuck, but this is rather unlikely. In spite of his dedication in managing the message boards, dark52 is silent when it comes to issues revolving harassment or other user concerns. It is currently unknown if he really looks over the issues between users, or he simply disregards their concern completely in place of doing something on the message boards that was more important than that. This has very often been said about him. He said once in a topic that he has a cat, that no, he will not send to Spyro 8. He rarely posts, and users often party if he does actually post. Among other things, dark52 does have a sense of humour, which is seen at times by his rare posts. such as- "I'm not going to send you my cat. :|" in reply to Sapphire asking for a question-''"Yes, but you just did and I only allow one question. :(" . Back when people kept bugging him about being a Hunter moderator-''"The next person to mention anything about mods gets banned. >:(". ''spyro567's response- "''ok mod mod mod there am banned". ''dark52's response- "''Gladly."''response to a question asking why cant anyone elses osts be green-''"Cuz then I wouldn't be special."' His response to a question about how to change your password- "And just FYI, the best course is to apologise to the people you stole from and admit your mistakes rather than to pretend that it wasn't you." The other person said ''"I'm not pretending. I'm just telling you what i know. What if somebody got into your profile and messed around. And when you got in you would be a little edgy about it too. "dark52 replied- "Sure, whatever you say. :roll:" When Dark Gia999 made a topic annoucing that he had made a second account, dark52 said"Thank you for making it perfectly clear for me. "'' and banned Dark Gia999. Most believe that this wasn't the only reason he banned Dark Gia999 but mearly the final straw. All the above happenings were around 2008. Dark is now even less involved with the community. Category:Site administration Category:Users Category:Community